starwarsfandomcom_ru-20200213-history
Участник:Goodmind/Черновик
= LEGO GAME = |publisher= |engine= |released=2020 год |genre= |modes= |ratings= |platforms= * Microsoft Windows * Xbox One * PlayStation 4 * Nintendo Switch |timeline=c 32 ДБЯ до 35 ПБЯ |prev=«LEGO Star Wars: The Force Awakens» |next= }} LEGO Star Wars: The Skywalker Saga — грядущая компьютерная игра, , основанная на конструкторе LEGO на тему «Звёздных войн». Игра расскажет о событиях всех девяти фильмов Саги Скайуокеров, выход игры запланирован на 2020 год. Разработка LEGO Star Wars: The Skywalker Saga была впервые анонсирована в интервью с Matthew Wood на Celebration Chicago 2019 года. The game's story has been overhauled, and the levels redone from «LEGO Star Wars: The Complete Saga». The team introduced new levels, and will also be fully voiced. Unlike previous «LEGO Star Wars» games, the levels in this game will not have to be completed in a linear order. Random encounters will appear in the hub relevant to the time that the player is taking part in, and will choose to engage or disengage in the encounters. Credits Появления * Лэндо Калриссиан * D-O * Дуку * Боба Фетт * Джанго Фетт * Гривус * Квай-Гон Джинн * Оби-Ван Кеноби * Дарт Мол * Лея Органа * R2-D2 * Кайло Рен * Рей * Энакин Скайуокер * Люк Скайуокер * Сноук * Йода * По Дэмерон * Мейс Винду |creatures= * Банта * Рептилия ** Ящерица *** Таунтаун * Сарлакк |droids= * Дроид-астромеханик ** Дроид-астромеханик серии BB ** Серия R *** Дроид-астромеханик серии R2 * Протокольный дроид ** Модель 3PO * Дроид питания ** Дроид питания серии GNK |events= * Падение Республики ** Войны клонов ** Вторжение на Набу *** Битва за Набу * Война между Первым орденом и Сопротивлением ** Битва при базе «Старкиллер» * Эпоха Империи ** Галактическая гражданская война *** Битва при Эндоре *** Битва при Хоте *** Дуэль в Облачном городе *** Спасение Хана Соло |locations= * Среднее Кольцо ** Набу *** Тид **** Королевский дворец Тида ***** Генератор энергии Тида * Внешнее Кольцо ** Сектор Аноат *** Система Беспин **** Беспин ***** Облачный город *** Система Хот **** Хот ***** База «Эхо» ** Сектор Модделл *** Система Эндор **** Endor ***** Эндор ** Сектор Арканис *** Система Тату **** Татуин ***** Мос-Эспа * Неизведанные Регионы ** Сектор 7G *** Система базы «Старкиллер» **** База «Старкиллер» |organizations= * Альянс за восстановление Республики * Охотник за головами * Конфедерация независимых систем ** Вооружённые силы Конфедерации *** Сепаратистская армия дроидов **** Верховный главнокомандующий Армией дроидов ** Глава государства * Граф ** Граф Серенно * Старые династии ** Дом Органа *** Принцесса * Первый орден ** Верховный лидер * Галактическая Империя ** Имперские вооружённые силы *** Имперская армия **** Штурмовой корпус ***** Штурмовик-разведчик *** Имперский флот * Галактическая Республика ** Вооружённые силы Республики *** Республиканский флот * Джедай ** Орден джедаев *** Высший совет джедаев **** Гранд-мастер *** Мастер-джедай *** Магистр Ордена *** Падаван * Охотник на джедаев * Рыцари Рен ** Мастер рыцарей Рен * Сопротивление * Ситхи ** Тёмный лорд ситхов ** Дарт ** Ситх-ученик ** Лорд ситхов * Семья Скайуокеров * Семья Соло |species= * Эвоки * Люди ** Альдераанцы ** Чандрилианцы ** Клоны ** Киборг ** Серенниане * Джавы * Калишцы * Родианцы * Раса Йоды * Забраки ** Датомирцы |vehicles= * Репульсор ** Репульсорная техника *** Скиф **** Грузовой скиф «Банта-II» *** Спидер **** Аэроспидер ***** Скайхоппер T-16 ***** Аэроспидер T-47 **** Гравицикл ***** Спидербайк 74-Z * Парусная баржа ** «Кетанна» * Звёздный корабль ** Крупный корабль *** Звёздный разрушитель **** Звёздный суперразрушитель ***** Звёздный дредноут типа «Палач» ****** «Палач» **** Звёздный разрушитель типа «Венатор» ** Грузовой корабль *** Лёгкий грузовой корабль **** «Тысячелетний сокол» ** Шаттл *** Алфавитная линия **** ''Lambda''-class T4a shuttle ** Звёздный истребитель *** Серия TIE **** Звёздный истребитель завоевания превосходства в космосе TIE/ln *** Звёздный истребитель «X-wing» **** Звёздный истребитель T-65 «X-wing» * Шагоход ** AT-ST * Космическая станция ** Боевая станция *** «Звезда Смерти I» |technology= * Броня ** Darth Vader's armor ** Мандалорская броня * Бластер ** Бластерный карабин *** Карабин EE-3 ** Бластерный пистолет * Дроид * Реактивный ранец * Световой меч ** Световой меч с боковыми лезвиями *** Световой меч Кайло Рена ** Световой меч Квай-Гона Джинна ** Первый световой меч Оби-Вана Кеноби ** Световой меч ситхов *** Двухфазный световой меч **** Световой меч Дарта Вейдера *** Двухклинковый световой меч **** Световой меч Дарта Мола ** Световой меч Скайуокеров * Влагоуловитель * Ректенна |miscellanea= * Одежда * Кабина * Дюраний * Сила * Бой на световых мечах * Растение ** Дерево * Snow }} Упоминания * * * * * * Примечания и сноски Ссылки на внешние источники * = Асока Тано = Биография Ранняя жизнь 250px|thumb|left|Пло Кун встречается с трёхлетней Асокой Тано и берёт её с собой в путешествие В 33 ДБЯ, мастер-джедай Пло Кун встретил трёхлетнюю Асоку Тано на планете ШилиЭнциклопедия. Звёздные войны и принял ее в Орден джедаев. В это же время, ее чуть не поработил самозванец, перехвативший сигнал в Джедай Order, надеявшись использовать ее силы в своих целях. Тем не менее, эта схема была сорвана, и Тано начала свою жизнь как джедай.Асока Как и все остальные джедаи ее эпохи, она выросла в Храме джедаев на Корусанте. Войны клонов В четырнадцать лет, Тано была назначена в ученицы рыцарю-джедаю Энакину Скайуокеру по указу гранд-мастера Йоды.Звёздные войны: Войны клонов (фильм) Став падаваном, она делала все, чтобы быть достойной своего учителя. Йода присвоил Асоке ранг падавана ранее, чем это происходило обычно, и назначил её ученицей Энакина в надежде, что это сделает Скайуокера более ответственным. Совет джедаев решил, что независимость девушки поможет её наставнику научиться преданности. Однако ее будущий выбор покинуть Орден еще больше способствовал падению Скайуокера на тёмную сторону. Битва при Кристофсисе Асока отправилась на Кристофсис, надеясь помочь Энакину в предстоящей битве, а также передать ему дальнейшие инструкции. И хотя Оби-Вана Кеноби предполагал, что юная тогрута станет его новым учеником, она поправила его, что Йода назначил её Скайуокеру. Во время битвы генерал Конфедерации Ворм Лоафсом решил выдвинуть в арьергард прикрытую щитом армию дроидов, отказавшись от использования артиллерии. Учитель и ученица решили выяснить, есть ли возможность преодолеть силовое поле и отключить его генератор. Они спрятались за ящиками, пропустили патруль и пробрались внутрь… но встретили дройдеку. thumb|На КристофсисеАсока была полна желания драться, но Энакин скомандовал ей бежать. Затем он приказал остановиться, и джедаи слаженно ударили по катящимся мимо них дройдекам. Когда они обнаружили генератор, Асока случайно задела несколько датчиков, известивших ближайших охранников об их присутствии. В результате Энакину пришлось отвлекать дроидов на себя, пока его ученица устанавливала взрывчатку. Увидев, что её учителя окружают, Асока обрушила стену ударом Силы, и дроиды были завалены обломками. После этого Асока активировала взрывчатку, уничтожив генератор и позволив республиканской артиллерии покончить с противником. Несмотря на их непохожесть, а вернее, как раз похожесть друг на друга — независимый нрав и явное «озорство», учитель и его ученица быстро пришли к взаимопониманию, заставив магистра Йоду гадать, сумела ли ответственность за падавана урезонить крутой нрав Энакина или же он просто принял это как очередную ношу. Битве при Тете thumb|250px|Тано сражается с Асажж Вентресс на Тете После Кристофсиса учитель и его ученица получили задание разыскать похищенного сына Джаббы Хатта — Ротту. Его освобождение могло способствовать заключению соглашения с гангстерами о торговых маршрутах через Внешние Миры. Ротта находился в монастыре на одной из горных вершин планеты Тет, занятом крупными силами механической армии КНС. Поскольку высадить десант на территории монастыря не представлялось возможным, Асока, Скайуокер и отряд республиканских солдат высадились в джунглях у подножия горы и предприняли восхождение по отвесному склону под интенсивным огнём противника. При этом Энакин и Асока заключили пари о том, кто первым достигнет вершины. Во время восхождения Асока поднялась на кабину АТ-ТЕ, защищала шагоход от огня B2 и дроидов-пауков DSD1 и едва не погибла во время воздушной атаки звена из четырех платформ STAP. Когда атака на монастырь была отбита, джедаи обнаружили внутри дроида-референта 4А-7, который сообщил им, что ребенка хаттов держат в подземельях. После допроса нескольких дроидов Энакин и Асока нашли Ротту. Как оказалось, он был совсем ещё малышом. К сожалению, в то время, как учитель и ученица пытались «упаковать» в рюкзак Ротту, получившего от тогруты кличку «вонючка», 4А-7, оказавшийся слугой тёмного служителя Асажж Вентресс, снимал все их действия на камеру. Записи были отосланы графу Дуку, чтобы тот смог убедить Джаббу в том, что похищение его сына организовано джедаями. Имея у себя «на хвосте» армию дроидов, посланных «спасти» больного Ротту, Энакин и Асока были вынуждены искать другой путь, чтобы покинуть планету. Корабль, посланный за ними, оказался подбит. Асока сражалась с Асажж Вентресс, пока Энакин разыскивал подходящий транспорт. Потом Скайуокер подобрал тогруту на местной огромной стрекозе. Вскоре джедаи обнаружили корабль с 4А-7 на борту. Но, когда из судна вышел отряд боевых дроидов, стало понятно, что 4А — шпион. В результате короткой схватки корабль был реквизирован. Джедаи попытались достигнуть «Духа Республики», но ангар, куда они пытались приземлиться, был уничтожен. Не имея других альтернатив, герои вынуждены были отправиться на Татуин на старом грузовом судне. Во время полета Асока смогла вылечить Ротту. Дуэль на Татуине thumb|left|Тано сражается с тремя магнастражами На подлёте к Татуину корабль «Сумерки» был подбит магнастражами, но джедаям удалось уцелеть. Им пришлось пересечь море Дюн, чтобы достичь дворца Джаббы. Во время перехода по пустыне Асока хотела узнать побольше о жизни наставника на Татуине, но тот отказался отвечать на расспросы. Джедаи почувствовали: по пути их может ожидать ловушка — и решили разделиться, причем тогрута взяла Ротту с собой. Энакин столкнулся с графом Дуку, а Асока была вынуждена в одиночку сражаться с тремя магнастражами. С трудом, но она смогла одолеть своих противников и доставить малыша его отцу, пока Джабба, уверенный, что его сына похитили республиканцы, не убил Скайуокера. Впрочем, хатт не поверил джедаям и приказал убить их. К счастью, в этот момент включилась голограмма, на которой сенатор Амидала предъявила доказательства, что в похищении Ротты виновен дядя Джаббы, Зиро. Узнав об этом, хатт согласился подписать договор о свободном проходе кораблей Республики через миры Внешнего кольца с условием, что граф Дуку будет отдан под суд. «Зловещий» Некоторое время спустя распространились слухи о новом супероружии сепаратистов, не оставившем и следа от двенадцати кораблей Республики. Мастер-джедай Пло Кун в составе отряда из трёх крейсеров отправился в систему Абрегадо, чтобы отыскать источник угрозы, в то время как флот поддержки под руководством Энакина и Асоки находился в соседней системе Бит. Пло связался с ними, но связь быстро оборвалась, так как «Зловещий» оказался поблизости от кораблей Куна. Энакин связался с Советом джедаев и рассказал им о произошедшем. Корабли Куна были разрушены, а сам джедай считался убитым. Магистр Винду приказал группе Энакина защищать караваны с беженцами, но Асока, не веря в смерть её друга, попыталась убедить Совет в необходимости поисков погибшего. В ответ тогрута услышала только упреки в импульсивности, а после сеанса связи Скайуокер выразил свое недовольство её неуместными словами. Адмирал Юларен был оставлен командующим основными силами для защиты караванов, а наставник со своей ученицей отправились «на разведку». Джедаи прибыли в систему Абрегадо, чтобы заняться поисками «Зловещего». Энакин приказал R2-D2 просканировать окружающий космос на наличие живых существ. К удивлению Асоки, Скайуокер нарушил приказ ради поисков Пло Куна. Энакин объяснил ученице, что он всегда старается искать выживших, даже если это не всегда целесообразно. Они просканировали обломки кораблей, но безрезультатно. После этого с джедаями связался Оби-Ван, приказавший им возвращаться. Энакин уже готов был повернуть назад, когда R2 засек сигнал бедствия, и поиски продолжились… С Энакином связался канцлер Палпатин, приказавший им вернуться, однако, когда они легли на обратный курс, Асока ощутила присутствие Куна поблизости. Тогрута взяла управление кораблем на себя и направила его к пропавшему джедаю. Они нашли мастера-джедая и командера Вольфа, сержанта Синкера и Буста, оставшихся в живых после нападения, и приняли их на борт, оказывая раненым необходимую медицинскую помощь. Кун сообщил им, что секретное оружие сепаратистов — это ионная пушка, выводящая из строя всю электронику и оставляющая корабли без защиты. В это время «Зловещий» проходил мимо, вынудив их отключить все оборудование до того, как их обнаружат. Тем не менее сканеры «Зловещего» обнаружили медицинского дроида ТБ-2, которого забыли отключить, после чего последовал выстрел ионной пушки по кораблю. Джедаям удалось избежать уничтожения, скрывшись в гиперпространстве. Вскоре после этого Энакин решил использовать новые БТЛ-Б Y-крыл для быстрого налета на «Зловещий», приоритетной задачей которого стало уничтожение генерала Гривуса и самого корабля. Республиканская разведка доложила, что следующей целью сепаратистского супероружия станет медицинский центр на Калииде, где к тому моменту находились 60 000 раненых клонов. Пытаясь опередить Гривуса, герои были выдвинуты к цели через сектор Балльморан. Но они не рассчитывали столкнуться там со стаей нибреев. Чудом избежав смерти, ударный отряд принял участие в битве со «Зловещим». Когда стало ясно, что первоначальный план потерпит неудачу, Асока, ставшая артиллеристом на корабле Энакина, предложила сменить тактику. Руководствуясь её соображениями, Пло Кун разработал новый план атаки. Оставшиеся истребители сосредоточили огонь на одной из ионных пушек во время её перезарядки, выведя из строя правый борт «Зловещего». После этого в систему вошла группа из трех кораблей под руководством Оби-Вана Кеноби, занявшаяся преследованием корабля сепаратистов. Благодаря своим размерам, «Зловещий», даже получив серьезные повреждения, смог противостоять республиканским кораблям, и Энакин с Асокой попросили помощь у мастера-джедая Луминары Ундули. Та оказалась неспособна поддержать их, так как сама в это время вступила в схватку с сепаратистскими судами. Бой продолжался, но вскоре Асока заметила появление в системе небольшого набуанского корабля с сенатором Амидалой на борту. Её судно вскоре попало под притягивающий луч «Зловещего». Амидала попала в плен КНС. Энакин и Оби-Ван отправились спасать сенатора, а Асока осталась поддерживать корабли Пло Куна. Вскоре Скайуокер заложил в компьютер суперкорабля курс навстречу ближайшей луне, и джедаи вместе с сенатором покинули корабль. Битва при Ботавуи и последствия После того как Республика потерпела несколько чувствительных поражений от Гривуса, отряд клонов во главе с Энакином и Асокой был направлен на планету Ботавуи. Под управлением тогруты находился флагманский корабль, а её учитель командовал звеном истребителей. Во время налёта на флот Гривуса Y-крестокрыл Энакина был уничтожен. Джедая спасли, но R2-D2 пропал без вести. Асока вместе с учителем решили организовать поисковую команду для спасения дроида. Операция по розыску R2 закончилась неудачно, и ученица предложила Энакину заменить его на модель серии R3-S6. После Скайуокер получил задание обнаружить наблюдательный пост генерала Гривуса, но из-за халатности своего нового дроида оказался в ловушке. Впрочем, благодаря вмешательству Асоки и Рекса, Энакин смог спастись. Миссия на Небесной станции thumb|left|280px|Схватка с Гривусом Всё ещё разыскивающие пропавшего R2-D2, Асока и Энакин получили сигнал с «Небесной станции», который, как они считали, был послан его пропавшим дроидом. Прибыв на место, Скайуокер и тогрута разделились. Асока с небольшим отрядом клонов должна была установить заряды, чтобы взорвать реакторы станции, а Энакин в это время занялся поисками R2. Тогруте пришлось лицом к лицу встретиться с генералом Гривусом, заставшим её команду врасплох. К несчастью, R3 оказался сепаратистским шпионом. Поэтому, когда Асока пыталась спрятаться от Гривуса, тот передал генералу, где укрылась тогрута. Генерал, удерживая Тано за шею, забрал её световой меч, сказав, что тот станет частью его личной коллекции. Но когда Гривус отвлекся на взрывы заложенных клонами зарядов, Асока с помощью Силы выхватила свой меч, отрубила ему левую руку и сбежала через вентиляционную шахту. Она смогла пробиться к посадочному доку и помочь учителю и клонам в бою против боевых супердроидов B2. R2 открыл шлюзы, и отряд покинул падающую на планету станцию. Захват наместника Ганрея После миссии на Небесной станции Асока присоединилась к команде Луминары Ундули, которой была поручена охрана наместника Торговой Федерации Нута Ганрея, захваченного на Родии. Во время допроса она угрожала пленнику, что очень не понравилось её наставнице. Когда на корабль высадился отряд боевых супердроидов, Асока осталась охранять Ганрея, в то время как Луминара вступила в бой с нападавшими. Тогруте пришлось столкнуться с Асажж Вентресс, когда та ворвалась в камеру, чтобы спасти наместника. Тёмной джедайке удалось загнать Асоку в камеру, где держали Ганрея, и запереть её там. Но Луминара вовремя пришла на помощь, и они вместе набросились на Асажж. Капитану Аргусу, перешедшему на сторону сепаратистов, и датомирке удалось выкрасть Ганрея, но перемещения их корабля отслеживались республиканскими силами. Асока связалась с Энакином, который объявил ей их место встречи, после чего тогрута попрощалась с Луминарой. Спасение на Ванкоре Когда Скайуокер и Кеноби установили местонахождение Дуку, они связались с Асокой, приказав той на корабле «Решительный» уничтожить флот графа. После тогрута спасла их из заключения в пещере на Ванкоре. Битва при Квелле Позже Решительный помог крейсеру Эйлы Секуры уничтожить три фрегата сепаратистов. Асока со своим учителем и взводом клонов воспользовались легким транспортом, чтобы добраться до корабля тви’леки. Но крейсер был сильно поврежден во время боя, и им пришлось бежать в пристыкованное к нему консульское судно, чтобы покинуть опасное для пребывания место. На пути они увидели огромный взрыв, и Энакин с помощью силового толчка отбросил остальных, а сам прикрыл их. thumb|220x220px Чуть позже Асока вернулась за своим учителем и отнесла его, находящегося без сознания, на корабль. Но они не успели пристыковаться к Решительному: несколько взрывов вырубили пилота, случайно запустившего гипердвигатель. Асока взяла на себя управление кораблем, но после входа в гиперпространство стало ясно, что в навигационный компьютер не был введен пункт назначения прыжка, и судно взяло курс на ближайшую звезду. Эйла приказала перезапустить энергетические системы. Асока возразила, так как это решение означало отключение систем жизнеобеспечения для Энакина, но тви’лека убедила её в том, что иначе они все погибнут. После перезапуска систем тогрута попыталась вывести корабль на орбиту звезды, но его скорость была слишком мала, и судно ждало столкновение с ближайшей планетой. Асоке удалось приземлить судно, без жертв среди пассажиров. Организовав лагерь, герои отправились искать помощь для Энакина и обнаружили на одном из ближайших деревьев табличку с вырезанной на ней надписью, что указывало на наличие на планете разумной жизни. Асока хотела остаться с учителем, но Эйла убедила её, что они должны действовать вместе. Рекс уверил джедайку, что он будет охранять Энакина, пока остальные будут искать помощь. Айла также напомнила тогруте, что Кодекс джедаев не терпит личных привязанностей. Потеряв в схватках с фауной планеты трех клонов, отряд вышел к деревне лурменов, переселившихся на планету из-за нежелания воевать. Их вождь Ти Уат Ка сначала отказывался помогать джедаям, но в конце концов согласился оказать Энакину медицинскую помощь. Сын вождя и к тому же знахарь, Уэк Ту вместе с Асокой вернулись к лагерю — как раз вовремя, чтобы спасти Энакина и Рекса от мастиффа фалонеса. В итоге Скайуокер был благополучно излечен, а Эйла намекнула тогруте, что если бы та осталась в лагере с учителем, то они вряд ли нашли бы помощь. Битва на Маридане thumb|240x240px После того, как раны Энакина зажили, они с Асокой попытались убедить пацифистов-лурменов присоединиться к Республике для защиты от сепаратистов. Во время битвы дроиды Конфедерации уничтожили генераторы щита которые Асока Тано и Энакин Скайуокер выкрали у дроидов. Силовой щит вокруг поселения был разрушен, и Уэк Ту и группа добровольцев вступили в бой, несмотря на протесты Ти Уат Ка. Лурмены использовали веревки, чтобы повалить дроидов на землю и оставляли их там, а Асока с Энакином добивали упавших. По окончании сражения Уэк Ту поблагодарил джедаев за помощь. Вирус «Синий Призрак» thumb|left|Зачистка лаборатории Вместе с гунганом Пеппи Боу, Асока отправилась на поиски лаборатории доктора Нуво Винди, в которой он начал производство смертельно опасного вируса «Синий Призрак». Учёному удалось создать новый штамм вируса, который был способен распространяться не только в воде, но и воздушно-капельным путём. Проникнув в лабораторию, Асока вместе с клонами вступила в бой с дроидами, отвлекая на себя их внимание, в то время как Оби-Ван Кеноби отправился разминировать бомбы с вирусом, а Энакин спасал попавшего в плен сенатора. К сожалению, дроид-помощник Винди украл одну из колб с газом и вскрыл её. Преследуя доктора, Энакин и Оби-Ван выбрались на поверхность, а Асока осталась в лаборатории, когда вирус распространился по помещениям, заразив всех, кто был внутри. К счастью, лабораторию успели герметично изолировать, а джедаи в спешном порядке отправились на другой конец вселенной за противоядием. Даже в такой, почти безвыходной ситуации Асока сохранила присутствие духа, оптимизм и веру в учителя, которая и была вознаграждена. Продолжая бороться за свою жизнь, Асока подбадривала и помогала умирающим клонам и едва не погибла сама. Битва над Рилотом Пока Республика сражалась с сепаратистскими войсками, Асока придумала, как положить конец войне. Но во время его выполнения тогрута потеряла половину своего отряда. Республика в это время получила информацию, что родина тви’леков, Рилот, захвачен войсками Конфедерации и отправила туда войска для проведения освободительной операции. Асока участвовала в сражении над Рилотом как лидер Синей эскадрильи. Первая битва при Фелуции и защита архивов Храма джедаев thumb|left|200px|Асока получает выговор от Совета Джедаев.Во время битвы на планете Фелуция Асока не подчинилась приказу учителя отступить перед армией дроидов, после чего получила выговор от Верховного совета джедаев и наказание в виде дежурства в Галактическом архиве. В это время наёмник Кэд Бэйн и его напарница Като Паразити, получив заказ от самого Дарта Сидиуса, попытались украсть голокрон с информацией о предрасположенных к Силе детях Галактики. Като Паразити, замаскировавшись под джедая, проникла в храм и на время устранила хранителя библиотеки — Джокасту Ню. В это время Бэйн проник по вентиляции в хранилище и забрал нужный хранитель информации. Столкновение с Кэдом Бейном После того как Кэд Бэйн украл голокрон, на котором хранилась информация о склонных к Силе детях Галактики, Асока и её учитель отправились на поимку наёмника. Во время выполнения задания Асока была захвачена Бэйном, с её помощью он сумел заманить Энакина в ловушку и заставить открыть голокрон с помощью телекинеза. После этого Бэйн надел доспехи убитого им солдата и сумел покинуть обречённый корабль на республиканском шаттле под видом одного из раненых. Уже после приземления на крейсере Энакин заметил следы зелёной крови на палубе. Асока попыталась задержать Бэйна, но он сбил её с ног и скрылся на угнанном из ангара истребителе. Вторая битва при Геонозисе На Джеонозисе лидер сепаратистов Поггль Меньший продолжил производство боевых дроидов, укрыв их от огня армии клонов мощными силовыми полями. Асока вместе со своим учителем прибыла на флагман генерала Кеноби с орбиты Дорина, где сражалась с флотом сепаратистов во главе эскадрильи. К битве к ним присоединились магистр Ки-Ади-Мунди и мастер Луминара Ундули со своим падаваном Бэррисс Оффи. Но высадка на планету пошла не по плану и силы джедаев были рассеяны. Транспортные корабли Оби-Вана были сбиты огнем систем планетарной обороны и, не достигнув запланированной зоны высадки, попали в плотное окружение. Ки-Ади-Мунди также был сбит и продолжил путь к позициям Кеноби пешком. Асока и Энакин входили в третью группу, высаживающуюся на планету. Пытаясь прийти на помощь своему бывшему учителю, Энакин повел свой отряд через узкое ущелье, перегороженное огромной защитной стеной. Прорываясь через эту преграду Энакин, Асока и капитан Рекс, использовав обманный маневр, забрались на скалу и зашли во фланг обороняющимся. Оказавшись наверху, Энакин и Асока истребили защищавших её дроидов, и взорвали стену, открыв отряду проход к цели. По пути они встретили отряд генерала Ки-Ади-Мунди и вместе поспешили на помощь Оби-Вану Кеноби. Объединив силы, генералы приготовились к штурму хорошо охраняемой фабрики, на которой скрывался Поггль младший. Выступая на острие атаки, Асока и Энакин прорвались за силовой щит и временно деактивировали защитные оружия, позволив Ки-Ади-Мунди ввести под щит свои шагоходы. С помощью мощный боевых машин фабрика была уничтожена, а джедаи вновь одержали верх над сепаратистами. Стоит отметить, что Ки-Ади-Мунди обставил в этом бою и Энакина и Асоку по количеству уничтоженных им дроидов. Но битва за Джеонозис только начиналась. Следующее сражение произошло за ещё одну, самую крупную фабрику Поггля. Она была укреплена, защищена силовыми щитами и построена в стратегически выгодном месте — на плато, со всех сторон окруженным глубокой пропастью. Единственным способом попасть на её территорию был энергетический мост. Асока Тано и Бэррисс Оффи были отправлены своими мастерами в качестве диверсантов. Их основной задачей было взорвать фабрику изнутри, проникнув туда через обширную сеть подземных туннелей. К сожалению, диверсия пошла не по плану. Лазутчики были обнаружены и едва не смогли реализовать план, впрочем, падаваны проявили смекалку и, захватив новый тяжело бронированый танк, производимый на фабрике, всё-таки взорвали её, погребя себя под руинами. Не желая смириться с гибелью падавана, Энакин принялся искать Асоку и сумел обнаружить место, где под завалами находился танк, внутри которого сидели замурованные обломками ученицы. Совместными с Луминарой Ундули усилиями джедаям удалось убрать с танка огромные каменные глыбы и вызволить падаванов. Этот случай показал, насколько Энакин привязался к Асоке. Инцидент на TB-73 После освобождения мастера Луминары Ундули от геонозианцев и смерти Карины Великой, Тано и Оффи были отправлены перевезти медикаменты с Геонозиса Мейсу Винду на Дантуин и потому не приняли участия в захвате Поггля, скрывшегося в храме, который на поверку оказался дворцом джеонозеанской королевы, управлявшей при помощи небольших червей своими подданными. Как бы там ни было, один из лидеров сепаратистов был захвачен, а раненые клоны были вслед за падаванами доставлены на медицинский корабль, направлявшийся к мед. центру находящемуся на орбите Набу. thumb|250px|right|Заражённая мозговым червём Оффи. И тут Асоке и Бэррисс пришлось столкнуться с ментальным контролем королевы джеонозеанцев. Один из зараженных солдат пронес на борт корабля червей, при помощи которых королева осуществляла управление своими рабами, и заразил всех кроме Асоки и Бэррисс. Девушки попытались взять ситуацию под контроль, но Бэррисс попала в плен и так же была заражена. В сухом остатке Асока оказалась на, фактически, вражеском корабле, несущемся через гиперпространство к медицинской базе клонов на орбите Набу. Тогрута проявила себя и смогла рискуя жизнью предупредить джедаев об опасности. Взбешенный Энакин выбил из Поггля информацию о том, как можно бороться с червями, и Асока была вынуждена включить систему охлаждения, чтобы уничтожить теплолюбивых слуг королевы. Замерзающей девушке пришлось сразиться с подчинённой королеве Бэррисс, и освободить её от ментального контроля. И Асока справилась с задачей, в очередной раз проявив себя. After the successful rescue of master Luminara Unduli from the Geonosians and the subsequent death of Queen Karina the Great, Tano and Offee were sent to transport medical supplies from Geonosis to Mace Windu on Дантуин from a station near Ord Cestus on board the medical frigate TB-73. They were, however, unaware that several Geonosian brain worms had been smuggled inside the ship by Scythe, a worm-infected clone trooper. As the worms began to infect the rest of the ship's crew, the worm-controlled clone troopers turned on the two Padawans, who were forced to defend themselves, first in the mess hall against Ox and Edge and later against Trap, whom Offee was forced to kill. Tano, using her lightsaber, then killed Trap's worm, which had emerged from his mouth. In the cargo hold, Tano and Offee fled into the ventilation system after the infected clones outnumbered them. Splitting up, Tano headed towards the communication room to warn master Кит Фисто of the situation while Offee went to disable the thrusters. Upon making contact with Fisto, the Наутоланы Jedi Master instructed her to dock at the medical base despite her concerns over the brain worms spreading. She also updated her master on the situation before ending the transmission. Immediately following her message, she was suddenly ambushed by Barriss Offee, who had been infected by one of the worms on her way to the reactor room. The two fought each other as Tano tried in vain to break the creature's influence over her friend's mind. After a short confrontation, Tano once again escaped into the ventilation system, now the only individual on the ship not under the control of the worms. After learning that the worms were in fact affected by cold temperatures from Skywalker over her comlink, Tano ruptured the coolant system, weakening the brain worms. Offee once again confronted Tano on the bridge, though Tano managed to fight her off, temporarily releasing Offee from the brain worm's influence with a blast from a ruptured coolant pipe. Though Offee begged Tano to kill her, the Padawan instead killed her brain worm as it emerged from Offee's mouth. As the ship docked in the medical base, Fisto entered the freezing ship to find a barely conscious Tano cradling her unconscious friend. The two Padawans were then taken to the medical bay to recover from their ordeal. As Tano pondered what might have happened if she had killed Offee, Skywalker attempted to console her, believing that she did the right thing to save her friend. At the Jedi Temple on Coruscant, Tano along with Offee watched a transmission of General Grievous and his MagnaGuards torturing Master Иит Кот. Tano and Offee comforted several of the younglings when Koth screamed in pain. She and Offee then took the younglings away at Master Yoda's request. Битва за Умбару thumb|200px|Истребитель Тано в битве при Умбаре. Коммандер-джедай Тано и коммандер-джедай Оффи сумели прорваться через блокаду у мрачной планеты Умбара, позволив клонам и джедаям попасть на планету, чтобы начать кампанию по её захвату. Во время битвы Тано пилотировала лёгкий перехватчик Дельта-7В типа «Эфирная фея». Потерянный меч Война сопровождалась активизацией преступников, которых сепаратисты стали использовать для ведения подрывной деятельности на территории Республике. Отправившись на поиски торговца Кара Аффу, поставляющего сепаратистам республиканское оружие, Асока лишилась своего светового меча, который был похищен с её пояса. Постеснявшись сказать о пропаже Энакину, Асока решила поискать помощи на стороне и отправилась в Архивы Ордена джедаев, где встретила одного из самых старых мастеров джедаев и по совместительству специалиста по преступному миру Корусанта — Теру Сайнубе. Вместе джедаям удалось выследить похитителя, которым оказался патролианином по имени Баннаму, но меча у него уже не было — вор успел продать его Наку Муверсу. Переговорить с Нэком джедаи не успели, так как обнаружили его мертвым. Впрочем, в комнате, где лежало тело, пряталась некая Айона Марси, которая сказала джедаям, что убийцы уже ушли. Обыскивая помещение, Асока наткнулась на тереллианскую прыгунью Кэсси Крайр, у которой и был меч Асоки. Прыгунья напала на тогруту, но узнав, что девушка — джедай, выбила окно и попыталась убежать по крышам. Юной джедайке пришлось преследовать убийцу, используя все свои навыки обращения с Силой, полученные в ходе обучения. Используя силу, Асока почти поймала похитительницу меча, но в последний момент тириллианка запрыгнула в спидер, которым управляла её сообщница, и они вместе скрылись. В это же время мастер Сайнубе разоблачил Айону Мэрси, которая оказалась сообщницей Кэсси, но задержать её не удалось, она также бежала. Поскольку Тера Сайнубе незаметно прикрепил к плечу Айоны маячок, джедаи выследили сообщниц на вокзале. Обнаружив их в толпе пассажиров, джедаи приказали полицейским дроидам схватить беглянок, но Кэсси вырвалась, и Асоке пришлось преследовать её по крыше движущегося поезда. В конце концов, загнанная в угол наемница взяла в заложники двух тви'лек, мать и дочь и, угрожая им световым мечом, Кэсси потребовала, чтобы тогрута ушла с её дороги. Но на следующей остановке Кэсси Крайр встретил Тера Сайнубе, который в быстрой схватке разоружил наемницу, освободил заложников и вернул меч тогруте. Возвращение на Фелуцию Позже Асока, Энэкин и Оби-Ван оправились на Фелуцию, поскольку был потерян контакт с медицинской станцией, находящейся на орбите планеты. По прибытии корабль джедаев был атакован и сбит несколькими дроидами-стервятниками, но джедаи успели катапультироваться до того, как их корабль столкнулся с поверхностью. Оказавшись на земле, они заметили на горизонте дым. Оказалось, что неподалеку находится небольшая деревня, жители которой выращивали весьма дорогое лекарственное растение — Силум. Фермеры-поселенцы столкнулись с проблемой в лице пиратов, возглавляемых Хондо Онакой, которые намеревались забрать часть их урожая и потому наняли для защиты четверых наемников: Суги, Эмбо, Сирипаса и Рюми Парамиту. Джедаи не хотели вмешиваться в дела деревни, боясь привлечь к жителям внимание сепаратистов, что могло бы кончиться для поселенцев гораздо трагичнее, нежели встреча с пиратами, но, лишенные корабля, они вынуждены были остаться в деревне и принять бой. Всемером джедаи и наемники подготовили деревню к обороне. Когда пираты вернулись, урожай уже был почти собран и спрятан, поселенцы обучены оказывать сопротивление, но основной удар приняли на себя именно наемники. Пираты нападали с двух сторон, но все их атаки были отражены, и тогда Хондо воспользовался припасенным танком, что бы обстреливать деревню с холма. Энакин вступил с ним в бой и победил лидера пиратов, обратив его в бегство. Во время осады были ранены Эмбо и Руми Парамита, а Сирипас лишился своего боевого скафандра, но в конечном счёт нападающие были отброшены, а джедаи на корабле наемников покинули планету. Охота на Орру Синг После неудачного покушения на жизнь Мейса Винду, Боба Фетт сумел уничтожить крейсер джедаев и бежать при помощи наемницы Орры Синг. Адмирал Киллиан отказался покинуть мостик терпящего бедствие корабля, который совершил аварийную посадку на планете Ванкор. Мейс Винду и Энакин Скайуокер отправились на поиски выживших, но в результате оба джедая оказались в ловушке в развалинах крейсера, а дроиду R2-D2 пришлось выручать их, в одиночку сражаясь с местной фауной и прибывшими на поиски уцелевших джедаев наёмниками во главе с Бобой Фетом и Оррой Синг. К счастью для джедаев R2-D2 выполнил свою задачу, и подошедшие на помощь Пло Кун и Асока Тано успели вызволить Мейса Винду и Энакина Скайуокера из-под завала за считанные секунды до того, как корабль взорвался. Асока в очередной раз проявила недюжинные способности к Силе, помогая Пло Куну удерживать огромный мостик крейсера, пока солдаты-клоны вытаскивали джедаев из-под завала. Спасение дочерей Папаноиды После того, как две дочери председателя Папаноиды Che Amanwe Papanoida и Chi Eekway Papanoida были похищены Торговой федерацией, Асока Тано объединилась с панторанским сенатором Райо Чучи чтобы спасти их из заточения. Коррупция на Мандалоре Not long after, Tano was dispatched to Мандалор on an undercover mission to help educate Mandalore's youth on the basics of lawful and public-serving conduct. Возвращение Орры Синг Политический опыт Пока Галактический сенат обсуждал дерегуляцию банков, чтобы финансировать создание большего количества солдат-клонов, Тано с трудом понимала политику за этой войной. Поэтому Энакин Скайуокер оставил её с сенатором Амидалой, надеясь что урок в политике укрепит веру Асоки в Республику. Вопреки надеждам Скайуокера, Амидала надеялась использовать статус джедая Асоки, чтобы попасть в тыл противника и поговорить со своим наставником, сенатором Миной Бонтери, членом Конгресса сепаратистов от Ондерона на Раксусе. Вместе, они рискнули отправиться на Раксус. При их прибытии в Раксулон, они встретили Бонтери и остановились в её доме. Пока Амидала разговаривала с Миной о мирных переговорах, Тано встретила сына Бонтери, Лакса. После короткого разговора с ним о их разногласиях, и как она встречала других сепаратистов, таких как Вентресс и Гривус, оба понравились друг к другу. Тано присутствовала на сессии Конгресса сепаратистов в здании Сената и наблюдала, как Конгресс голосовал за открытые переговоры с Республикой. Позже, Тано и Амидала вернулись на Корусант, уведомив канцлера Палпатина о своих переговорах. Перед тем, как Республиканские сенаторы могли бы проголосовать, Корусант был неожиданно атакован. Как только появилось подтверждение, что атаковали Сепаратисты, Галактический Сенат отменил голосование и многие сенаторы согласились дерегулировать банки для финансирования большего количества солдат-клонов и продолжения войны. После окончания сессии, Скайуокер выговорил Тано за участие в опасной и незаконной деятельности, которая нарушала законы Республики. Несмотря на то, что она считала что её действия и могли переступить черту, Тано, однако, отметила что политика не была такой чёрно-белой, как она когда-то думала. Мортис Тано, вместе с мастерами Скайуокером и Кеноби, были отправлены Высшим Советом расследовать сигнал бедствия, который не использовали уже более двух тысяч лет, в систему Чрелитиумн, где их должен был встретить капитан Рекс и боевой крейсер. Несмотря на то, что и джедаи и крейсер прибыли в назначенную точку встречи, они не встретили друг друга. В действительности же корабль джедаев попал под управление таинственной планеты, Мортис, где они встретили одну из её загадочных обитателей, называвшую себя Дочерью, после чего Тано и Кеноби были разделён с Скайуокером, а затем пропала и Дочь. thumb|right|Тано видит взрослую себя Вернувшись к месту крушения вечером, Тано и Кеноби встретили Сына, который велел им укрыться в пещерах, чтобы избежать молнии от надвигающейся бури. Уснув в пещере, Тано разбудил звук её собственного голоса, она увидела видение в форме будущей себя, взрослой Асоки Тано, стремившейся предупредить себя о великой опасности, которую представлял Энакин Скайуокер из-за его постепенного падения на Тёмную сторону. Перед тем как пропасть, взрослая Тано дала загадочное предупреждение себе, намекая что её будущее может никогда не наступить, пока она остается его ученицей. thumb|left|Асока под влиянием Сына Асока ненадолго попала под власть Тёмной стороны, после того как Сын заразил её. Сын убил Тано, так как от неё больше не было пользы, после чего смертельно ранил свою сестру, которая прикрыла собой Отца, помешав убить его. Скайуокер умолял Отца спасти Тано, и умирающая Дочь, через Скайуокера в качестве посредника, передала остатки своей жизненной силы Тано, воскресив её. Спасение Эвена Пиелла Вторая битва при Фелуции и Васскаш Продолжение войны During the next two years,Звёздные войны: Абсолютно всё, что нужно знать Tano and her master achieved many things during the war including the freeing of Togruta slaves, saving her Master and many others on multiple occasions, and even halting a plot masterminded by Darth Sidious himself. She also engaged some of most deadly people in Галактика, most notably Asajj Ventress, General Grievous, and Cad Bane several times, always surviving without any serious injury. Tano formed close bonds with many members of the Order, which included Plo Koon, Barriss Offee and Obi-Wan Kenobi, as well as people outside the Order such as Padmé Amidala and Lux Bonteri, to whom she developed a romantic attraction. Перепалка на Корусанте thumb|right|250px|Ahsoka runs into some complications on her way to the Jedi temple In the later part of the Clone Wars, Tano was out on a patrol throughout the busy streets of Coruscant, when she heard Skywalker's booming voice crackle through her comlink demanding she get back to the Jedi Temple for a ceremony in which she was to take part. As she approached the temple, she heard a large crowd screaming for help. Within an instant the Togruta Jedi turned around and followed the sounds of their screams to help them. Upon turning the corner she witnessed a female Алины and her child being attacked by a rogue droid. Immediately she noticed that some of its wiring was exposed. She at first utilized the Force to throw a crate towards it, to get its attention. As it approached her underneath residential water pipes, Tano ignited her dual lightsabers. She sprinted towards it, slicing one of its legs off, and proceeded to jump up and sever the water pipes. Water gushed down onto the droid, causing it to break down. The Padawan checked to see if the mother and child were okay, before she suddenly remembered the ceremony that she was already late for. As she eventually arrived at the Jedi Temple, she met Skywalker and Yoda by the Великое дерево. As the ceremony began, Master Yoda stated that Tano was humble and brave, which he thought of as a sign of maturity. He went on to say that she was on the right path to becoming a Jedi Master, before awarding her with an add-on to her Падаванская косичка. Битва за Ондерон Tano, along with her master Skywalker, Kenobi, and Captain Rex by the Jedi Council to train and assist the rebels of Onderon in their fight against King Sanjay Rash and his Confederate occupation forces. There, she met up with rebels' leaders, Стила Геррера, her brother Saw, and former junior senator Lux Bonteri. She, and her fellow Jedi were successful in teaching the rebels in fighting the battle droids. After infiltrating Iziz, Tano was left behind to continue acting as liaison between the Rebels and the Jedi. With the rebels, Tano, Bonteri and the Gerrera destroyed the power generator to disrupt the battle droids. Tano then assisted the rebels in rescuing King Ramsis Dendup and Saw from their execution. However, she exposed the Jedi's presence. Захвачена Хондо Онакой Битва на Флорруме Битва на Кейто Неймодии thumb|left|250px|Тано и Скайуокер во время битыв при Кейто-Неймодии Вскоре после того как Тано и Скайуокер были отправлены снова отвоевать Кейто-Неймодию у Сепаратистов, пока они вели бой с дроидами-стервятниками, истребитель Скайуокера пролетел сквозь облако базз-дроидов, которые прицепились и начали уничтожать его корабль. После того как один из дроидов просверлил кабину, он потерял сознание от электрического шока и не имея других вариантов, Тано велела R2-D2 приземлиться на ближайший хребет. Передав управление истребителем своему дроиду, она прыгнула на истребитель Скайуокера, вытащив его из него и на землю перед тем, как корабль провалился с края хребта и взорвался. Они вызвали канонерку, чтобы отвезти их обратно на корабль. Теракт в Храме джедаев Towards the end of the war, when Tano was at the age of 16, her friend Barriss Offee, who believed the Jedi Order had become evil, corrupt and overly belligerent during the war, secretly orchestrated the bombing of the Jedi Temple on Coruscant, killed the bomber, Letta Turmond, and caused the deaths of Солдат-клонs while framing Tano for these crimes. While running away from Republic authorities and Skywalker, who still believed her to be innocent, Tano met her longtime nemesis Asajj Ventress and briefly allied with her, since both were on the run from their masters. Tano was led by Offee, the only Jedi whom she still saw as an ally, into a trap at an abandoned Coruscant warehouse in Coruscant's undercity, where she was captured by Skywalker's forces. The Jedi Council then expelled Tano from the Jedi Order and turned her over to the Republic for trial, where she was prosecuted by Admiral Уилхафф Таркин and defended by Senator Padmé Amidala. Tano came very close to a conviction and death sentence, but due to the tireless efforts of her master, she was acquitted at the last moment by the forced confession of a captured Offee. Новая стезя Following her trial, Tano was personally pardoned by the Jedi Council. Plo Koon apologized to her on the Council's behalf, stating they had been wrong to question her loyalty. The Council also stated that the Force worked in mysterious ways and therefore considered her ordeal in hindsight as being her great trial, making her a greater Jedi and proving herself worthy of the title of Jedi Knight. However, the events surrounding her expulsion and trial had severely shaken Tano's faith in the Jedi. As a result, she refused to accept their invitation to rejoin the Order, and left to discover a new purpose for herself. thumb|left|250px|Ahsoka Tano walks away from the Jedi Order. Tano's departure from the Jedi Order had a deep impact on those she knew. During a quest to discover the secrets of immortality, Yoda was faced with visions of the Истребление джедаев. In one such vision, he saw Tano dying in the halls of the Jedi Temple, with the vision of her asking if she could become one with the Force after being expelled from the Jedi Order. The vision of Tano was a result of Yoda's guilt over having placed her on the path that led to her departure. Tano's former mentor Skywalker was particularly affected by her departure and felt even more alone in having to fulfill the expectations of being the prophesied Избранный. Her departure also intensified Skywalker's frustration with the Council, as he felt they had betrayed her and left her with no choice by turning their backs on her during her trial.Darth Vader: Sith Lord Kenobi disagreed with Skywalker's opinion, asserting that it had been Tano's decision to leave and that she had allowed her emotions to influence her judgement, something against the Jedi way. Последняя встреча с ее бывшим мастером Осада Мандалора Падение рыцарей Эпоха Империи Жизнь на Табеске Раада Пасторское убежище Sowing seeds of rebellion Неудачное восстание Back to the Fardis Criminal and rebel entanglements A new ally Evacuation of Raada Joining the rebellion Undercover messenger Осада Лотала Воссоединение с Рексом Learning about the Inquisitorius Спасение младенцев Судьба Энакина Путешествие на Малакор Остановка на Аттолоне Прибытие на Малакор Роковая дуэль Междумирье Поиск Эзры Бриджера Наследие Уход Асоки из Ордена сильно повлиял на Энакина Скайуокера. Во время миссии на Утапау Энакин по привычке хотел обратиться к Асоке за помощью. В разговоре с Кеноби он говорил, что сожалеет об ее уходе, называя Асоку «одной из нас». Оби-Ван напомнил, что Асока сама решила уйти из Ордена, но Скайуокер считал, что Совет не оставил ей выбора, отвернувшись от неё. Гранд-мофф Уилхафф Таркин предполагал, что взрыв в ангаре Храма джедаев и его обвинения против Тано повлияли на его отношения с Дартом Вейдером, в котором он верно узнал Энакина Скайуокера.Таркин Уиллы Тано помнили после битвы за Эндор в Галактической гражданской войне, она была упомянута членом Уиллов как та, кого стоит запомнить в галактической истории. Примечания и сноски = Замок = * Cremp * Том Хадд * Мон Мотма * Уилхафф Таркин * Unidentified creature * Дарт Вейдер * Вани |creatures= |droids= |events= * Эпоха Империи |locations= * Внешнее Кольцо ** Сектор Атравис *** Система Мустафар **** Мустафар ***** Равнины Гахенн ****** Замок Вейдера |organizations= * Помощник * Альянс за восстановление Республики ** Вооружённые силы Альянса *** Офицер-повстанец * Дарт * Галактическая Империя ** Губернатор ** Гранд-мофф ** Имперские вооружённые силы *** Имперская армия **** Штурмовой корпус ***** Сержант ***** Штурмовик *** Имперский флот ** Имперский офицерский корпус *** Имперский офицер ** Имперское бюро безопасности *** Передовые оружейные исследования **** Инициатива Таркина * Лорд * Офицер ** Коммандер ** Лейтенант * Семья Таркинов * Вор |species= * Люди ** Чандрилианцы |vehicles= * Спасательная капсула * Космическая станция ** Боевая станция *** Звезда Смерти **** «Звезда Смерти I» * Звёздный корабль ** Крупный корабль *** Звёздный разрушитель **** Звёздный разрушитель типа «Имперский» ***** Звёздный разрушитель типа «Имперский II» ****** «Optima» ** Шаттл *** Алфавитная линия **** Шаттл T-4a типа «Лямбда» ***** «PC-265» ** Транспорт *** Средний транспорт GR-75 |technology= * Броня ** Броня штурмовика * Бластер ** Бластерная винтовка *** Бластерная винтовка E-11 * Шифровальный цилиндр * Дефлекторный щит * Мина ** Plasma mine * Power core * Safecube * Датчик * Супероружие * Torture web * Притягивающий луч |miscellanea= * Armory * Одежда ** Имперская военная форма *** Пластина знаков различия * Огонь * Пища * Fortress * Язык ** Основной галактический язык * Goddess * Ангар * Охота * Лазер * Конечность * Магма * Ожерелье ** Ханнская подвеска * Планета * Заключённый * Radiation ** Neutrino radiation * Размножение * Sith-spit * Раса * Время ** Стандартный месяц * Язык * Пытка * Вода }} = Эпизод 9 = * Китстер Банай * Кэд Бэйн * BB-8 * Тобиас Бекетт * Гардулла Бесадии Старшая * Сио Биббл * Депа Биллаба * Джа-Джа Бинкс * Чёрный Кррсантан * Мина Бонтери * Буст * Босск * Bot * Боуш * Alva Brenne * Эфраим Бриджер * Эзра Бриджер * Мира Бриджер * C1-10P «Чоппер» * C-3PO * CC-1138 «Bacara» * КК-2224 «Коди» * CC-3636 «Wolffe» * CC-4477 «Thire» * Лэндо Калриссиан * Castas * Чубакка * Салациус Б. Крамб * КС-411 «Пондс» * Cylo * По Дэмерон * Фигрин Д'ан * Джабба Десилиджик Тиуре * Зиро Десилиджик Тиуре * Devi * «ДиДжей» * Лотт Дод * Дуку * Dorae * Drooz * DUM-4 * Джин Эрсо * Fanry * Онаконда Фарр * Боба Фетт * Джанго Фетт * Финн * Кит Фисто * FN-1824 * FN-2003 «Slip» * FN-2199 «Nines» * Биб Фортуна * Ади Галлия * Гасгано * Со Геррера * Гранд-инквизитор * Гридо * Гривус * Нут Ганрей * Guattako * Рун Хаако * Клегг Холдфаст * Армитаж Хакс * Кайрак Инфайл'а * Сидон Итано * Кэнан Джаррус * Джек * Квай-Гон Джинн * Julia * Eldra Kaitis * Маз Каната * Оби-Ван Кеноби * Ки-Ади-Мунди * Аген Колар * Пло Кун * Иит Кот * Eeth Koth's daughter * Понг Крелл * Орсон Кренник * L3-37 * Сар Лабуда * Беру Уайтсан-Ларс * Клигг Ларс * Оуэн Ларс * Шми Скайуокер-Ларс * Lo * Риш Лу * Оди Мандрелл * Mapo * Мастер-взломщик * Дарт Мол * Мира * Митт'рау'нуруодо * Шенда Мол * Момин * Сайслин Мир * Джобель Наберри * Руви Наберри * Ругор Насс * Баррисс Оффи * Хондо Онака * Рик Олие * O-MR1 * Ула * OOM-9 * Саваж Опресс * Бейл Органа * Бреха Органа * Лея Органа * Оруба * Тимто Пагалис * Куарш Панака * Папаноида * Azool Phantelle * Фазма * Эвен Пиелл * Дарт Плэгас * Ункар Платт * Йараэль Пуф * Ки'ра * Бен Куадинарос * R2-D2 * Оппо Ранцизис * Ravna * Галлиус Ракс * Макс Рибо * Réillata * Кайло Рен * КС-7567 «Рекс» * Рей * Roggo * Ротта * Рис * Сабе * Джун Сато * Себульба * Эйла Секура * Тайду Сефла * Дарт Сидиус * Сайфо-Диас * Сильман * Синкер * Энакин Скайуокер * Люк Скайуокер * Сноук * Сай Снутлс * Хан Соло * Sssp * Сана Старрос * Струнк * Чам Синдулла * Гера Синдулла * Кассио Тагге * Талзин * Асока Тано * Уилхафф Таркин * Рус Тарпальс * Тидо * Лор Сан Текка * Толм * Шаак Ти * Роуз Тико * Сэси Тийн * Тиккес * Магна Толван * Tonra * Коулман Требор * Тру-трил-тек * Рэттс Тайрэлл * УРоРРуР’Р’Р * Финис Валорум * Вани * Асажж Вентресс * Веруна * Вордейло * Драйден Вос * Квинлан Вос * Вальд * Уикет У. Уоррик * Уотто * Мейс Винду * Казуда Зионо * Йаддль * Йода |creatures= * Ануба * Банта * Blixus * Рыба-коготь коло * Рососпинник * Эопи * Фазьер * Блоха ** Лавовая блоха * Гандарк * Лаггабист * Морской убийца опи * Пёрргил * Рафтар * Рептоптица ** Кааду * Ронто * Водное чудовище сандо * Shellfish * Зилло |droids= * Дроид-астромеханик ** Дроид-астромеханик серии BB ** Серия R *** Дроид-астромеханик серии R1 *** Дроид-астромеханик серии R2 * Боевой дроид ** Аква-дроид ** Боевой дроид серии B *** Боевой дроид B1 *** Боевой супердроид B2 ** Самонаводящийся дроид-паук OG-9 ** Боевой дроид серии OOM *** Боевой дроид-командир OOM * Дроид телохранитель и инфорсер IG-RM * Дроид-рабочий ** Пит-дроид серии DUM ** Ремонтный дроид WED «Тредвелл» *** WED-15 «Септоид Тредвелл» * Медицинский дроид ** Midwife droid * Протокольный дроид ** Модель 3PO ** Протокольный дроид RA-7 |events= * Великая резня на Малакоре * Эпоха Империи ** Убийство Куарша Панаки ** Битва при Атоллоне ** Battle of Fortress Vader ** Декларация Альянса повстанцев ** Похороны Падме Амидалы ** Галактическая гражданская война *** Нападение на космические доки Мако-Та *** Битва при Эндоре *** Битва при Хоте *** Битва при Джакку *** Битва при Скарифе *** Битва при Явине *** Крайние меры *** Dragon Void Run *** Побег из Облачного города **** Дуэль в Облачном городе *** Миссия на Крэйте *** Операция «Зола» *** Спасение Хана Соло *** Спасение принцессы Леи *** Секретная миссия на Татуине *** Катастрофа ** Истребление джедаев *** Дуэль в Сенате *** Дуэль на Мустафаре *** Hunt for Eeth Koth *** Охота на Джокасту Ню *** Миссия на речной луне Ал'долима *** Rogue Inquisitor chase ** Освобождение Лотала *** Миссия в Лотальском храме джедаев *** Спасение Геры Синдуллы ** Mission to Malachor ** Миссия на Мустафаре ** Mission to rescue C-3PO ** Mission to Ryloth ** Mission to Tatooine ** Операция «Передача» ** Skirmish on Savareen * Новая Республика ** Холодная война *** Нападение на Туанул *** Побег с Джакку *** Побег с «Добивающего» *** Mission to Taul *** Схватка на борту «Эраваны» *** Strike at Pressy's Tumble ** Уничтожение джедаев Люка Скайуокера ** Война между Первым орденом и Сопротивлением *** Нападение на флот Сопротивления *** Битва на Крэйте *** Битва при базе «Старкиллер» *** Битва на Такодане *** Escape of the Colossus *** Эвакуация Ди'Куара *** Миссия в Канто-Байт ** Галактическое соглашение ** Свадьба Хана Соло и Леи Органы * Сумерки Республики ** Битва за Набу ** Бунта Ив Классик ** Войны клонов *** Alderaan Refugee Conference *** Битва при Абрегадо *** Битва при Кристофсисе *** Битва при Корусанте *** Битва на Джеонозисе *** Битва за Харуун-Кэл *** Битва при Камино *** Битва при Лола-Саю *** Battle of Malastare *** Битва за Мон-Калу *** Battle of Orto Plutonia *** Битва при Рилоте *** Битва за Салукемай *** Битва при Тете *** Битва при Умбаре *** Bombing at the Jedi Temple *** Bombing of Coruscant's central power distribution grid *** Capture of Cato Neimoidia *** Пленение Иита Кота *** Confederate–Republic peace initiative *** Дуэль в офисе Палпатина *** Вторжение на Сципио *** Kidnapping of the Papanoida daughters *** Mandalorian black market conspiracy *** Мандалорская гражданская война (Войны клонов) *** Mission to Bardotta *** Mission to Batuu *** Mission to Bray *** Миссия на Флорруме *** Mission to Vanqor *** Битва за Кашиик *** Mission to Lotho Minor *** Миссия на Мортисе *** Mission to Raxus *** Mission to Rodia *** Mission to Vanqor *** Operation on Hissrich *** Осады Внешнего Кольца *** Raid on Nuvo Vindi's laboratory *** Rescue of Adi Gallia *** [[Sabotage of the Endurance|Sabotage of the Endurance]] *** Second mission to Florrum *** Showdown on Teth *** Осада Мандалора *** Skirmish above Raydonia *** Схватка на Флорруме *** Skirmish on Kardoa *** Skirmish on Naboo *** The Matter of Using Toydarian Territory to Aide the Shipment of Relief Supplies to the Citizens of Ryloth *** Приказ 66 *** Second battle of Christophsis *** Second battle of Dathomir *** Вторая битва за Джеонозис *** Третья битва за Майгито *** Свадьба Энакина Скайуокера и Падме Амидалы ** Дуэль на Татуине ** Funeral of Shmi Skywalker Lars ** Вторжение на Набу ** Mission to Bromlarch ** Mission to Mathas ** Mission to Numidian Prime ** Mission to Pijal ** Миссия на Татуине (Сепаратистский кризис) ** Mission to Teth ** Open-Closed War *** Mission to Carnelion IV ** Rescue of Lo ** Сепаратистский кризис *** Заговор с целью убийства сенатора Амидалы ** Skirmish on the moon of Drazkel ** War on unidentified planet *** Mission to unidentified planet |locations= * Лабиринт Риши ** Система Камино *** Камино **** Тайпока-Сити * Галактика ** Bray ** Carnelion IV ** Колонии *** Bardotta *** Чандрила **** Ханна-Сити *** Neimoidia *** Сектор Квеллор **** Система Кейто-Неймодия ***** Кейто-Неймодия ** Центральные Миры *** Albarrio sector **** Albarrio system ***** Сципио *** Сектор Альдераан **** Система Альдераан ***** Альдераан *** Лазурный сектор **** Azure system ***** Anaxes *** Кореллианский сектор **** Система Кореллия ***** Кореллия *** Сектор Коруса **** Субсектор Корусант ***** Система Корусант ****** Корусант ******* Кабинет Императора ******* Галактический оперный театр ******* Императорский дворец ******* Republic Judiciary Central Detention Center *** Система Хосниан **** Хосниан-Прайм *** Нью-Плимпто ** Регион Экспансии *** Сектор Циркарпус **** Circarpous system ***** Мимбан *** Dorin *** Призрачная туманность **** Система Умбара ***** Умбара *** Iktotch *** Шили *** Сектор Танд **** Kafrene system ***** Кольцо Кафрены *** Thisspias ** Free Trade Zone ** Внутреннее Кольцо *** Champala *** Система Джакку **** Джакку ***** Гоазонские пустоши ***** Кельвиново ущелье ***** Аванпост Ниима ***** Starship Graveyard ***** Туанул *** Japrael sector **** Japrael system ***** Ондерон *** Kiffu *** Pijal ** Kardoa ** Mathas ** Среднее Кольцо *** Алин *** Сектор Сверкающий бриллиант **** Система Сверкающий бриллиант ***** Bright Jewel **** Numidian system ***** Нумидиан-Прайм ***** Орд-Мантелл *** Bromlarch *** Сектор Брикс **** Система Вобани ***** Вобани *** Cerea *** Chalacta *** Сектор Чоммель **** Система Набу ***** Набу ****** Великие травяные равнины ****** Озёрный край ******* Варыкино ****** Ото-Гунга ****** Тид ******* Королевский дворец Тида ****** Trade Federation laboratory *** Dustig sector **** Malastare system ***** Маластар *** Haruun Kal *** Иридония *** Ланники *** Moonus Mandel *** Сектор Митаранор **** Система Кашиик ***** Кашиик ***** Wasskah *** Сектор Слу **** Вандор *** Сектор Таштор **** Takodana system ***** Такодана ****** Takodana Castle *** Сектор Тераби **** Система Джеда ***** Джеда ****** Храм Уиллов ** Nexus Route ** Внешнее Кольцо *** Сектор Абрион **** Rishi system ***** Rishi Station **** Система Скариф ***** Скариф ****** Хранилище Скарифа *** Сектор Аноат **** Система Хот ***** Хот ****** База «Эхо» **** Система Беспин ***** Беспин ****** Облачный город *** Сектор Арканис **** Система Джеонозис ***** Джеонозис ****** Geonosian droid factories ****** Арена Петранаки **** Система Тату ***** Тату I ***** Тату II ***** Татуин ****** Дом Бена Кеноби ****** Большая яма Каркуна ****** Дворец Джаббы ****** Юндлендская пустошь ****** Laguna Caves ****** Влагодобывающая ферма Ларсов ****** Мос-Эйсли ******* Док 94 ****** Мос-Эспа ******* Великая арена Мос-Эспа ******* Skywalker home ******* Магазин Уотто ****** Tusken Raider camp *** Сектор Атравис **** Система Мустафар ***** Мустафар ****** Замок Вейдера ****** Равнины Гахенн ****** Mustafarian mining complex ****** Пещера ситхов ****** Sith temple *** Belderone sector **** Lola Sayu system ***** Лола-Саю ****** Цитадель *** Сектор Бхериз **** Система Иду ***** Иду *** Сектор Каламари **** Calamari system ***** Мон-Кала *** Система Кастилон **** Кастилон *** Chorlian sector **** Malachor system ***** Малакор ****** Malachor Sith Temple *** Кристофсис *** Корпоративный сектор **** Система Кантоника ***** Кантоника ****** Канто-Байт ******* Канто-казино *** Система Крэйт **** Крэйт ***** Аванпост Крэйт *** Фелуция *** Florrum *** Сектор Гаулус **** Система Рилот ***** Рилот ****** Лессу *** Гордианский предел **** Система Явин ***** Явин-4 *** Hissrich *** Кэллер *** Сектор Кессель **** Система Кессель ***** Кессель ***** Дуга Кесселя *** Сектор Лотал **** Система Атоллон ***** Атоллон **** Система Гарел ***** Гарел **** Система Лотал ***** Лотал *** Малый Лото *** Сектор Мандалор **** Система Конкорд-Доун ***** Конкорд-Доун **** Система Мандалор ***** Мандалор **** New Kleyman system ***** Krownest *** Сектор Модделл **** Система Эндор ***** Эндор ****** Деревня Светлого древа ****** Эндорский генератор щита *** Майгито *** Нал-Хатта **** Gardulla the Hutt's Palace *** Нар-Шаддаа *** Сектор Нуири **** Система Стигеон ***** Стигеон-Прайм ****** Шпиль *** Oosalon *** Orto Plutonia *** Polis Massa *** Pressy's Tumble **** Pressy's Tumble refinery complex *** Quelii sector **** Система Датомир ***** Датомир *** Quermia *** Сектор Райобалло **** Dantooine system ***** Дантуин **** Lah'mu system ***** Ла'му *** Raydonia *** Родия *** Rolion sector **** Maridun system ***** Маридун *** Sanbra sector **** Система Илиниум ***** Ди'Куар ****** База Сопротивления *** Suolriep sector **** Saleucami system ***** Салукемай *** Сектор Саварин **** Savareen system *** Сектор Слуис **** Система Дагоба ***** Дагоба *** Sprizen sector **** Abafar *** Tarabba sector **** Система Утапау ***** Утапау *** Тионская гегемония **** Система Раксус ***** Raxus *** Toydaria *** Сектор Трилон **** Система Батуу ***** Батуу ****** Аванпост «Чёрный шпиль» *** Troiken *** Tund *** Ванкор ** Pollillus ** Stewjon ** Strokill Prime ** Таул ** Неизведанные Регионы *** Система Ак-То **** Ак-То ***** Храмовый остров ****** Зеркальная пещера ****** Гнездо ****** Дерево-библиотека *** База «Старкиллер» ** Vagadarr system ** Дикое Пространство *** Сектор 7G **** Илум *** Система Чрелитиумн **** Мортис *** Lira San system **** Lira San * Междумирье |organizations= * Помощник * Альянс за восстановление Республики ** Флот Альянса *** Пилот-повстанец ** Эндорская ударная команда ** Изгой-один ** Спектры * Архитектор * Боевые автоматы Бактоид * Охотник за головами * Кадет * Председатель * Church of the Ganthic Enlightenment * Closed * Конфедерация независимых систем ** Совет сепаратистов ** Сепаратистская армия дроидов ** Separatist Senate * Граф * Багровый рассвет * Crymorah syndicate * Cyberneticist * Dagoyan Order * Дипломат * Директор * Доктор * Exelbrok * Фигрин Д'ан и Модальные Узлы * Первый орден ** Элитная преторианская гвардия ** Армия Первого ордена *** Штурмовик ** Верховный лидер * Flesh Mongers * Галактическая Империя ** Chief Imperial Architect ** Галактический Император ** Великий Визирь ** Имперские вооружённые силы *** Имперская армия **** 975-й штурмовой гарнизон **** Fortress Vader Imperial garrison **** Гранд-генерал **** Штурмовой корпус ***** Штурмовик береговой обороны ***** Штурмовик-разведчик ***** Штурмовик ***** Оперативная группа 99 *** Имперский флот **** Гранд-адмирал ** Имперский офицер ** Имперский Сенат ** Инквизиторий ** Мофф * Галактическая Республика ** Галактический Сенат *** Apprentice Legislature *** Junior Representative *** Loyalist *** Vice Chair ** Великая армия Республики *** 501-й легион *** Клон-коммандер *** Солдат-клон *** Корусантская гвардия *** Galactic Marines *** Генерал-джедай *** Lightning Squadron ** Верховный канцлер * Ghtroc Industries * Губернатор * Гуавианская банда смерти * Великая армия гунганов * Верховный совет гунганов * Guattako's army * Картель хаттов ** Grand Hutt Council * Промышленные автоматы * Орден джедаев ** Гранд-мастер ** Джедай ** Высший совет джедаев ** Рыцарь-джедай ** Мастер-джедай ** Jedi strike force ** Падаван * Журналист * Мусорный босс * Старьёвщик * Канджиклаб * Kkkt's clan * Рыцари Рен ** Мастер рыцарей Рен * Мандалорцы ** Дозор смерти * Техник * Фермер-влагодобытчик * Mud dwellers * Новая Республика ** New Republic Senate *** First Senator * Братья ночи * Офицер ** Капитан ** Коммандер ** Fleet Admiral ** Генерал ** Лейтенант * Old Ones * Open * Пилот * Пират * «Podracing Quarterly» * Принцесса * Сопротивление ** Colossus resistance ** Флот Сопротивления *** Пилот Сопротивления ** Шпионская сеть дроидов Сопротивления * Семья Рей * Rockhawkers * Королевский дом Набу ** Монарх Набу ** Naboo Royal Advisory Council ** Королевские служанки Набу ** Королевская служба безопасности Набу *** Naboo Royal Space Fighter Corps **** Bravo Flight * Мусорщик * Разведчик * Sculptor * Сенатор * Коллектив теней * Ситхи ** Дарт ** Ситх-ученик ** Лорд ситхов * Семья Скайуокеров * Слайсер * Контрабандист * Киджимские перевозчики спайса * Учитель * Вор * Торговая федерация ** Армия дроидов Торговой федерации ** Вице-король Торговой федерации * Warrior |species= * Алины * Bardottan * Бесалиски * Биты * Brayan * Цереане * Чадра-фаны * Чагриане * Кулисеттонцы * Даги * Дуросы * Er'Kit * Эвоки * Giants of living stone * Гунганы * Люди ** Альдераанцы ** Кореллианцы ** Набуанцы ** Pijali * Хатты * Иктотчи * Джавы * Калишцы * Кел-доры * Киффары * Клатуинцы * Ковакианская обезьяноящерица * Ланники * Мириалане * Мустафарцы ** Северные мустафарцы * Наутоланы * Неймодианцы * Нозавриане * Ортолане * Па'лоуики * Паллидуваны * Пау'аны * Куаррены * Квермианцы * Родианцы * Тидо * Тисспиасцы * Толотиане * Тогруты * Тунги * Тойдарианцы * Трандошане * Тройги * Народ песков * Тви'леки * Векноиды * Вуки * Зексто * Раса Йоды * Забраки |vehicles= * Спасательная капсула * Гоночный под ** Гоночный под Энакина ** BT310 quadra-Podracer ** IPG-X1131 LongTail ** KT9 Wasp ** Ord Pedrovia ** Scatalpen ** Гоночный под Себульбы * Репульсорная техника ** Парусная баржа *** «Кетанна» ** Спидер *** Лыжный спидер V-4X-D ** Гравицикл *** Zephyr-G swoop * Имперский планетарный оккупационный комплекс ** Имперский комплекс Лотала * Песчаный краулер * Космическая станция ** Cybloc transfer station ** Звезда Смерти *** «Звезда Смерти II» *** «Звезда Смерти I» ** Космические доки Мако-Та ** Заправочный супертанкер *** «Колосс» * Звёздный корабль ** Бомбардировщик *** MG-100 «Звёздная крепость» SF-17 ** Крупный корабль *** Крейсер **** Тяжёлый крейсер ***** ''Dreadnought''-class heavy cruiser ***** Звёздный крейсер MC85 ****** «Раддус» ***** ''Subjugator''-class heavy cruiser ****** «Malevolence» **** Звёздный крейсер ***** Звёздный крейсер MC75 ****** «Пучина» ***** Unidentified Mon Calamari cruiser 1 ****** «Geist» *** Дредноут **** Осадный дредноут типа «Доверитель IV» ***** «Молниеносный» **** Звёздный дредноут типа «Мега» ***** «Господство» **** Дредноут типа «Провидение» ***** «Невидимая длань» *** Звёздный разрушитель **** Звёздный разрушитель типа «Имперский» ***** Звёздный разрушитель типа «Имперский I» ****** «Опустошитель» **** Звёздный разрушитель типа «Возрождённый» ***** «Добивающий» **** Звёздный разрушитель типа «Венатор» ***** «Endurance» ***** «Steadfast» ** Корвет *** Корвет CR90 **** «Тантив IV» ** ''Firespray-31''-class patrol and attack craft *** «Раб I» ** Грузовой корабль *** Тяжёлый грузовой корабль типа «Китовый ус» **** «Эравана» *** Лёгкий грузовой корабль **** 690 light freighter ****** Rey's 690 light freighter **** «Тысячелетний сокол» *** Lucrehulk-class LH-3210 cargo freighter **** «Вуутун Палаа» ** J-type 327 Nubian royal starship *** Королевский звездолёт Набу ** Шаттл *** Шаттл T-4a типа «Лямбда» *** Командный шаттл типа «Ипсилон» **** Командирский шаттл Кайло Рена ** Звёздный истребитель *** Лёгкий перехватчик Эта-2 типа «Актис» *** Звёздный истребитель N-1 *** Серия TIE **** Звёздный истребитель TIE/dg **** Истребитель завоевания превосходства в космосе TIE/fo **** Звёздный истребитель завоевания превосходства в космосе TIE/ln **** Истребитель завоевания превосходства в космосе TIE/sf **** Модифицированный перехватчик TIE/wi *** Звёздный истребитель «X-wing» **** Звёздный истребитель T-70 «X-wing» *** Y-wing starfighter **** Звёздный истребитель BTA-NR2 «Y-wing» ** Транспорт *** Средний транспорт GR-75 **** «Bright Hope» *** TUG-b13 ** Яхта *** «Первый свет» * Submarine ** Gungan bongo submarine * Шагоход ** AT-AT *** «Адская гончая-два» ** AT-RT |technology= * Антенна * Броня ** Броня солдата-клона *** Броня солдата-клона фазы I *** Броня солдата-клона фазы II ** Броня штурмовиков Первого ордена *** Броня Фазмы ** Шлем *** Шлем Кайло Рена *** Маска лорда Момина ** Броня штурмовика ** Доспехи Дарта Вейдера * Бакта-камера * Дубинка ** Дубинка для подавления беспорядков Z6 * Бластер ** Бластерный пистолет *** Карманный бластер **** Бластерный пистолет ELG-3A *** Бластерный пистолет S-5 ** Бластерная винтовка *** Бластерная винтовка E-5 *** Бластерная винтовка E-11 *** Бластер EL-16 *** Бластерная винтовка F-11D ** Бластер DC-15A * Энергетический арбалет ** Энергетический арбалет Чубакки * Компьютер ** Biocomputer * Кибернетика * Дроид * Электро-бисэнто * Двигатель ** Гипердвигатель * Flight simulator * Gaderffii stick * Голограмма * Гиперпространственный трекер * Kyuzo petar * Световой меч ** Второй световой меч Ади Галлии ** Белые световые мечи Асоки Тано ** Световой меч Баррис Оффи ** Световой меч с боковыми лезвиями *** Световой меч Кайло Рена ** Световой меч с искривлённой рукоятью *** Световой меч Дуку *** Световой меч Кайрака Инфайл'ы ** Eeth Koth's lightsaber ** Ki-Adi-Mundi's lightsaber ** Зелёный световой меч Люка Скайуокера ** Световой меч Мола ** Первый световой меч Оби-Вана Кеноби ** Obi-Wan Kenobi's second lightsaber ** Obi-Wan Kenobi's lightsaber (Jedi Master) ** Plo Koon's lightsaber ** Quinlan Vos's lightsaber ** Световой меч Квай-Гона Джинна ** Shaak Ti's lightsaber ** Световой меч ситхов *** Световые мечи Дарта Сидиуса *** Световой меч Дарта Вейдера *** Двухклинковый световой меч **** Световой меч Дарта Мола **** Savage Opress's lightsaber ** Световой меч Скайуокеров ** Stass Allie's lightsaber * Влагоуловитель * Мотиватор * Счетверённая лазерная пушка ** Счетверённая лазерная пушка AG-2G ** Планетарный генератор щита SLD-26 * Репульсорная гондола * Shield generator * Посох ** Боевой посох *** Боевой посох Рей ** Посох спикера * TranLang III communication module |miscellanea= * Бакта * Блокада * Кровь * Blue Shadow Virus * Награда * Bridge city * Кантина * Столица * Карбонит * Пещера * Избранный * Город * Клонирование * Одежда ** Накидка ** Куртка *** Лётная куртка Сопротивления ** Роба * Кома * Кристалл ** Кайбер-кристалл * Валюта ** Кредит * Смерть * Чертежи «Звезды Смерти» * Пустыня * Diet * Экуменополис * Ухо * Emergency Powers Act * Глаз * Флот * Флагман * Пища ** Сублимированный крахмал ** Рационный паёк ** Вег-мясо * Сила ** Тёмная сторона Силы ** Узы Силы ** Молния Силы ** Проекция Силы ** Призрак Силы ** Стазис Силы ** Видение Силы ** Светлая сторона Силы ** Пытка разума ** Обман разума ** Психометрия ** Отделение от Силы ** Телекинез * Лес * Fortress * Топливо ** Коаксий * Галактика (астрономический объект) * Азартные игры * Гарнизон * Ангар * Родной мир * Охота * Гиперпространство * Кодекс джедаев * Обучение джедаев * Язык ** Хаттский язык * Кожа (материал) ** Bantha hide * Бой на световых мечах ** Дуэль на световых мечах * Конечность * Lung * Магма * Карта с координатами Скайуокера * Брачный союз * Антикварная шкатулка Маз * Медитация * Метр * Mid Rim Cooperation Motion * Закон о создании армии * Military Disarmament Act * Горное дело * Спутник * Рот * Обсидиан * Океан * Родители * Планета * Гонки на подах * Портал * Тюрьма * Проект «Возрождение» * Размножение * Кольцо ** Кольцо Сноука * Священные тексты джедаев * Разум * Рабство * Раса * Отряд * Эскадрилья * Squid Lake * Звезда * Камень * Болото * Татуировка * Время ** Тысячелетие ** Стандартный день ** Стандартное десятилетие ** Стандартная минута ** Стандартный месяц ** Стандартный год * Язык * Зубы * Вулкан * Вотум недоверия * Вода }} = Крах Республики = * Алмек * Мас Амедда * Падме Амидала * Bok Anbrin * Mok Anbrin * Пассел Ардженте * Argyus * Seti Ashgad * Voe Atell * Мина Бонтери * Босск * C-21 Highsinger * CC-2224 * CT-5385 * CT-5555 * КС-7567 * Кэд Бэйн * Джа-Джа Бинкс * Castas * Раш Кловис * Daka * Mee Deechi * Денгар * Джабба Десилиджик Тиуре * Зиро Десилиджик Тиуре * Дуку * Garn Drel * Сайфо-Диас * Mak Eak * Эмбо * Fanged God * Онаконда Фарр * Боба Фетт * Джанго Фетт * Amita Fonti * Ади Галлия * Со Геррера * Стила Геррера * Гривус * Halsey * Хьюянг * Оби-Ван Кеноби * Kharrus * Пло Кун * Понг Крелл * Yilon Kres * Бо-Катан Крайз * Сатин Крайз * Шми Скайуокер-Ларс * Bec Lawise * Cut Lawquane * Шу Май * «Mera Mal» * Маррок * Дарт Мол * Hethra Mcgrrrr * Тион Медон * Слай Мур * Мон Мотма * Muzzle * Wenlok Nak * Nelsel * Nym * Баррисс Оффи * Хондо Онака * Саваж Опресс * Бейл Органа * Rumi Paramita * Фило * Эвен Пиелл * Дарт Плэгас * Neon Prok * Lom Pyke * Latts Razzi * Lassa Rhayme * Ruul * Nala Se * Seripas * Дарт Сидиус * Райт Сиенар * Орра Синг * Тера Сайнуби * Энакин Скайуокер * Люк Скайуокер * Osi Sobeck * Solomahal * Лама Су * Sugi * Sugi's sister * Arzo Suun * Орн Фри Таа * Талзин * Асока Тано * Тарффул * Шаак Ти * Типлар * Sua Tood * Arel Trem * Тренч * Tu-Anh * TV-94 * Луминара Ундули * Unidentified Trandoshan hunter (Kashyyyk) * Асажж Вентресс * Пре Визсла * Тарр Визсла * Квинлан Вос * Iak Wal * Мейс Винду * Winged Goddess * Yiprukk * Yiprukk's mother * Йода |creatures= * Аклай * Anakkona * Ануба * Членистоногие ** Kouhun * Банта * Дактиллион * Дианоги * Galaar * Gastropod ** Gelagrub * Hydroid Medusa * Насекмоые ** Memory moth ** Wroshyr louse * Kinrath * Ранкор ** Jungle rancor * Tee-muss * The Sleeper * Терентатек * Варактил * Webweaver * Yerdua poison-spitter * Зилло |droids= * Дроид-убийца ** SD-K4 assassin droid *** Probe killer * Дроид-астромеханик * Боевой дроид ** Аква-дроид ** Боевой дроид B1 *** B1-series rocket battle droid *** B1 supervisor droid ** Боевой супердроид B2 *** Боевой дроид B2-RP *** Super battle droid rocket trooper ** Дроид-коммандос серии BX ** Дройдека *** Sharpshooter droideka ** NR-N99 Persuader-class droid enforcer ** Боевой три-дроид типа «Октаптарра» ** Самонаводящийся дроид-паук OG-9 * Дроид-истребитель ** Три-дроид истребитель ** Дроид-канонерка HMP ** Бомбардировщик типа «Гиена» ** Боевой дроид-истребитель с изменяемой геометрией * Дроид-рабочий * Maintenance droid * Медицинский дроид * NM-K reconstitutor * Дроид-пилот ** Дроид-пилот FA-4 * Диверсионный дроид типа «Пистоэка» * Разведывательный дроид ** Viper recon droid * Протокольный дроид * Дроид-слуга * Тактический дроид ** Тактический супердроид ** Тактический дроид серии «Т» |events= * Andoan Wars * Battle of Malastare Narrows * Duo Relay Race * Падение Республики ** Битва за Набу ** Войны клонов *** Battle of Anaxes *** Битва при Кристофсисе *** Битва при Корусанте *** Битва за Датомир *** Battle of Devaron *** Битва на Джеонозисе *** Битва при Лола-Саю *** Битва за Мон-Калу *** Battle of Ringo Vinda *** Битва за Салукемай *** Blockade of Felucia *** Bombing of Coruscant's central power distribution grid *** Bombing of the Jedi Temple hangar *** Confederate–Republic peace conference *** Confederate–Republic peace initiative *** Defense of Cato Neimoidia *** Destruction of Felucia Medical Station HCTFF2 *** First battle of Felucia *** Вторжение на Сципио *** Mandalorian black market conspiracy *** Мандалорская гражданская война (Войны клонов) *** Закон о создании армии *** Миссия на Флорруме *** Mission to Oba Diah *** Mission to Utapau *** Осады Внешнего Кольца **** Battle of Felucia **** Битва за Кашиик **** Defense of Murkhana City **** Siege of Boz Pity **** Siege of Saleucami *** Reduced military spending bill *** [[Sabotage of the Endurance|Sabotage of the Endurance]] *** Second battle of Dathomir *** Second Battle of Felucia *** Sector Governance Decree *** Senate hostage crisis *** Столкновение на Конкордии *** Столкновение на Фелуции *** Схватка на Флорруме *** Zillo Beast incident ** Mission to Moraband ** Mission to Mustafar ** Приказ 66 ** Сепаратистский кризис *** Заговор с целью убийства сенатора Амидалы * День Жизни * Мандалорская гражданская война * Руусанские реформации |locations= * Колонии ** Кейто-Неймодия ** Деварон *** Temple of Eedit * Кореллианский путь * Кореллианский торговый путь * Центральные Миры ** Сектор Коруса *** Система Корусант **** Корусант ***** 79's ***** CSF Staff and Social Club ***** Галактический город ****** Храм джедаев ******* Башни Совета ******** Башня высшего совета ********* Зал Совета джедаев ******** Башня совета назначения ******** Башня первого знания ******** Башня совета примирения ****** Федеральный округ ******* Здание Сената ****** Заводской район ***** Kragget diner ***** Уровень 1313 ***** Power Relay Station 34e ***** Qibbu's Hut ***** Republic Judicial hangar complex * Durkteel Loop * Регион Экспансии ** Kinyen ** Умбара * Фрезия * Great Kashyyyk Branch * Пространство хаттов ** Нал-Хатта ** Нар-Шаддаа * Hydian Way * Илум * Внутреннее Кольцо ** Colla IV ** Ондерон * Jubilar * Камино * Llanic Spice Run * Malastare Narrows * Metalorn ** Unreal City * Среднее Кольцо ** Боз-Пити ** Иридония ** Маластар ** Megalox Beta *** Megalox ** Mon Gazza ** Сектор Митаранор *** Система Кашиик **** Alaris ***** Alaris Prime **** Кашиик ***** Awrathakka ***** Mount Arayakyak ***** Rwookrrorro ***** Thikkiiana ***** Архипелаг Ваваатт ****** Качиро **** Трандоша ** Lambda sector ** Ringo Vinda ** Secundus Ando * Namadii Corridor * New Holstice * Nightroad * Внешнее Кольцо ** Сектор Аноат *** Delphon system ** Сектор Арканис *** Джеонозис *** Татуин ** Кристофсис *** Чалейдония ** Florrum ** Сектор Кессель *** Кессель *** Oba Diah **** Pyke Palace ** Лола-Саю *** Цитадель ** Сектор Мандалор *** Система Мандалор **** Конкордия **** Мандалор ***** Сандари ****** Парк мира ****** Королевский дворец Сандари ******* Grand Salon ***** Ronion ** Мон-Кала ** Murkhana City ** Мустафар *** Darth Sidious's secret facility *** Black Sun fortress ** Nilgaard sector *** Karkaris ** Сектор Квелли *** Система Датомир **** Датомир ***** Nightbrother village ***** Nightsister fortress ** Raxus ** Родия ** Сципио ** Серенно *** Aparian Wastes **** The Spike ** Стигеон-Прайм *** Шпиль ** Tambolor *** Tambolor prison ** Tarabba sector *** Система Утапау **** Утапау ***** Leewau Cluster ***** Pau City ***** Taqual racing pit ** Сектор Таниум *** Система Фелуция **** Фелуция ***** Akira ***** Commerce Guild headquarters ***** Har Gau ***** Jiaozi ***** Kway Teow ***** Niango ***** Nigkoe Detention Facility ** Troiken ** Утапау *** Pau City * Перлемианский торговый маршрут * Randon Run * Salin Corridor * Starlag XIX * Тюрьма «Солнечное пятно» * Triellus Trade Route * Warehouse 305 * Дикое Пространство |organizations= right|thumb|220px|A veteran clone trooper * Адмирал * Ailon Nova Guard * Andoan Free Colonies * Aratech Repulsor Company * Aurodium Sword * Оружейные Цеха Бактоид * Боевые автоматы Бактоид * Black Hole Gang * Индустрии БласТех ** Antrech Arms * Blood Bone Order * Botajef Shipyards * Охотник за головами * Гильдия охотников за головами * Chief Scientist * Claatuvac Guild * Colicoid Creation Nest * Colla Designs * Concordian Crescent Technologies * Конфедерация независимых систем ** Коммерческая гильдия *** President ** Вооружённые силы Конфедерации *** Сепаратистский флот **** CIS admiralty *** Сепаратистская армия дроидов ** Корпоративный альянс *** Магистрат ** Free Dac Volunteers Engineering Corps ** Inner Rim Mercenaries ** Межгалактический банковский клан ** Совет сепаратистов ** Separatist Parliament *** Speaker ** Techno Union ** Торговая федерация ** Vipers * Corellian Arms * Багровый рассвет * Оружие Цзерки * Dolmax * Feethan Ottraw Scalable Assemblies * Freelance Mercenary Corps * Галактическая Империя ** Имперская армия ** Имперский флот ** Инквизиторий * Галактическая Республика ** Корусантские силы безопасности *** Полиция нижнего Корусанта ** Императорская гвардия ** Галактический Сенат *** Совет нейтральных систем *** Delegation of 2,000 *** Стража Сената *** Сенатор *** Верховный канцлер ** Генерал-джедай ** Вооружённые силы Республики *** Великая армия Республики **** 104-й батальон **** 501-й легион **** Солдат-клон ***** Элитный республиканский коммандос ***** Клон-коммандер ***** Clone commando ***** Clone Sergeant **** Корусантская гвардия *** Республиканский флот * Greel * Haor Chall Engineering * Hutt Cartel ** Grand Hutt Council * Корпорация «Инком» * Орден джедаев ** Гранд-мастер ** Джедай ** Высший совет джедаев ** Рыцарь-джедай ** Мастер-джедай ** Стража Храма джедаев ** Падаван * Jeron * Krail * Коготь крайта * Компания «Верфи Куата» ** Инженерные системы Куата * Легион * Lok Revenants * Мандалорцы ** Клан Визсла ** Манд'алор ** Новые мандалорцы * Наёмник * Mercenary Guild of Coyn * Merr-Sonn Munitions, Inc. * Mili-Corp * Mitrinomon Transports * Mobquet Swoops and Speeders * Монарх Набу * Morellian Weapons Conglomerate * Natori Association * Братья ночи * Сёстры ночи ** Мать ** Mother Talzin's clan * Офицер ** Коммандер * Банда Онаки * Phlac-Arphocc Automata Industries * Perlemian Cartel * Пират * Rothana Heavy Engineering * Rendili StarDrive * Ruling nests * Sabaoth Squadron * Коллектив теней ** Чёрное солнце *** Vigo ** Дозор смерти *** Death Watch Warrior ** Синдикат пайков * Slayn & Korpil * Контрабандист * Корпорация «Соро-Cууб» * Spice Cartel * Spiverelda * Subpro Corporation * Sugi's crew * Thyrsus Sun Guard * Ubrikkian Transports ** Ubrikkian Ord Pedrova * Utapaun Committee ** Port Administrator * Veiled Sorority * Vibroblade Brigade * WESTAR * Wookiee Council * Ziko |species= * Айлоны * Аквалиши * Бесалиски * Чагриане * Косианцы * Датомирцы * Деваронцы * Дуросы * Фиорины * Фелуцианцы * Френки * Гаморреанцы * Госсамы * Граны * Гунганы * Харчи * Люди ** Клоны ** Кореллианцы * Хатты * Иторианцы * Калишцы * Каминоанцы * Каркародонцы * Кел-доры * Клатуинцы * Куривары * Кюдзо * Ланники * Миккиане * Мириалане * Мон-каламари * Никто * Паллидуваны * Панторанцы * Пау'аны * Пайки * Родианцы * Рунанцы * Синитины * Суги * Tuang * Тилины * Толотиане * Тогруты * Трандошане * Народ песков * Умбаране * Утаи * Викуэи * Вуки * Раса Йоды * Забраки * Зайгеррианцы |vehicles= * Groundcar * Liftcar * Репульсорная техника ** Repulsortank *** AAT *** MTT *** WLO-5 battle tank ** Спидер *** Аэроспидер **** Koro-2 all-environment Exodrive airspeeder *** BARC спидер *** Лендспидер *** ОВП *** Гравицикл **** Ripper speeder bike * Космическая станция ** Медицинская станция типа «Приют» *** Felucia Medical Station HCTFF2 * Звёздный корабль ** Ударный корабль *** Трансгалактический военный ударный корабль типа «Аккламатор» *** SS-54 assault ship **** «Halo» *** Ударный корабль типа «Трезубец» ** Крупный корабль *** Звёздный разрушитель **** Звёздный разрушитель типа «Венатор» ** Крейсер *** ''Consular''-class cruiser *** Тяжёлый крейсер **** ''Subjugator''-class heavy cruiser ***** «Malevolence» *** Surronian cruiser ** Дредноут *** Дредноут типа «Провидение» ** ''Droch''-class boarding ship ** Фрегат *** Фрегат типа «Пельта» ** Канонерка *** LAAT/i *** LAAT/c ** Mechanized assault flyer ** «Opportunity» ** Шаттл *** ''Flarestar''-class attack shuttle *** H-2 executive shuttle **** Palpatine's executive shuttle ** Звёздный истребитель *** Агрессивный истребитель-разведчик-170 *** Звёздный истребитель «V-wing» Альфа-3 типа «Нимб» *** Belbullab-22 starfighter *** BTL-B Y-wing fighter-bomber *** Delta-series *** Лёгкий перехватчик Эта-2 типа «Актис» *** Звёздный истребитель V-19 «Поток» * Танк ** Джаггернаут HAVw A6 * Транспорт ** MTT * Шагоход ** AT-AP ** AT-RT ** AT-TE |technology= * Amplifying chamber ** A-13 Acceleration Chamber ** RX-99 AmpChamber * Броня ** Броня солдата-клона *** Броня ЭРК-солдат **** Броня ЭРК-солдат фазы I **** Phase II ARC Trooper Armor *** Clone Dive Armor *** Clone Reconnaissance Armor *** Броня джедая-командира **** Jedi Reconnaissance Armor *** Katarn-class commando armor *** Броня солдата-клона фазы I *** Броня солдата-клона фазы II ** Мандалорская броня ** Second skin armored bodysuit ** Броня штурмовика * Bayonet ** B-3 Field Knife ** Mk IX Bayonet * Beskad * Бластер ** Бластерная пушка ** Бластерный карабин *** Бластер DC-15A *** Карабин EE-3 *** GALAAR line **** GALAAR-15 blaster carbine ** Бластерный пистолет *** Ручной бластер DC-17 *** DE-10 blaster pistol *** DX-13 blaster pistol *** WESTAR line **** Бластерный пистолет WESTAR-35 ** Бластерная винтовка *** Бластерная винтовка DC-15 *** Бластерная винтовка E-5 *** Senate Guard ceremonial blaster rifle ** LL-30 blaster pistol ** SHUKUR line * Bola * Boot dart * Лук * Энергетический арбалет * Chronometer * Комлинк * Control chip * Crushgaunt * Cutlass * Датапад * DC-12U beam rifle * Drill spike * Duskblade * Электробинокль ** Polarized electrobinoculars *** 50C Macrovisor * Electro-cane * Electronet launcher * Двигатель ** Гипердвигатель ** Ионный двигатель *** IGP-4400a ion turbine engine ** UBR-14a reactor * Eklot sword * Flak cannon * Огнемёт * Flex ordnance launcher * Граната ** Fragmentation grenade * Hair trigger ** 009 Farshot ** MWC-HS Hyper Trigger * Голокрон * Hologram disc * ГолоНет * Реактивный ранец ** Реактивный ранец JT-12 ** Реактивный ранец Z-6 * Kal * Лазерная пушка * Световой меч ** Первый световой меч Асоки Тано ** Тёмный меч ** Двухклинковый световой меч *** Savage Opress's lightsaber ** Световая пика ** Sabercane ** Световой меч Мола ** Световой меч Скайуокеров * Mandalorian chamber * Масс-драйверная пушка * Micro-rocket armor mounting ** 88K Rocket Mount ** Forearm Missiles * Ракета ** Discord missile * Ракетная пусковая установка * Mk I Sidecar * Nightsister energy bow * Pike ** Силовая пика ** Ichor pike * Plasma shield ** Portable plasma shield *** 99 Guardian System *** PS-8C Plasma Buckler * Polearm * Протонная торпеда * Proton torpedo launcher * Proximity detonator ** Mk III Proximity Detonator ** Model 8 Smart Trigger * QY77.b avionics suite * Republic Enforcement DataCore * Retractable wrist blades ** Model 9 Wrist Knife ** SB-7 Spring Blades * Rocket boot * Датчик * Shock cannon * Shock glove * Пулевик ** Adventurer slugthrower rifle * S-крылья * Копьё * Stun cuffs * Притягивающий луч * Турболазер * Турель * Вспомогательный пояс * Vibrosaw ** Mk VI Vibrosaw * Whipcord thrower ** Hookless Grappler ** Soro-Suub Whipcord Thrower * Wrist mount ** Model 2 Wrist Mount ** WM-Alpha Pistol Brace |miscellanea= * Air combat * Бакта * Бескар * Bioengineering * Blaster gas * Кровь * Кость * Избранный * Одежда ** Aquasuit ** Кама ** Наплечник * Cortosis * Cortosis weave * Кристалл ** Кайбер-кристалл *** Christophsis crystal *** Ilum crystal * Crystal ball * Duraplast * Emergency Powers Act * Глаз * Пища ** Corellian Run MultiMeal ** Orga ** Shi-shok * Сила ** Живая Сила * Топливо * Азартные игры ** Дежарик * Geneticist * Ground combat * Волосы * Сердце * Гиперпространство * Гиперпространственный маршрут * Hyperwind storm * Ichor cauldron * Infrared * Кодекс джедаев * Язык ** Аквалишский язык ** Amani ** Felucian ** Основной галактический язык ** Gossam ** Harchic ** Мандо'а ** Paecian ** Pau'an ** Шириивук ** Utai * Letter of marque * Life Day Orb * Долг жизни * Магия ** Water of Life * Брачный союз * Гора * Mrawzim storm * Neurotoxin * Ossic architecture * Родители * Растение ** Kshyyy-vine ** Needle blossom ** Nysillin ** Дерево *** Tree of Life *** Врошир ** Zha-raratha vine * Яд * Polycarbonate * Poppet doll * Protein * Republic Constitution ** Reflex Amendment * Правило двух * Shadowfeed * Болото * Татуировка * Время ** Стандартный век ** Стандартное десятилетие ** Стандартный час ** Стандартный месяц ** Стандартный год * Victory Rationing Program * Вода * Wookiee honor code * Wroshyr lice syrup * Живица врошира }} TIE *** Zeta Squadron * Галактическая Империя ** Комиссия по охране Нового порядка *** Imperial Office of Customs ** Имперские вооружённые силы *** Имперский флот **** Admiralty ** Imperial Records Office * Historian * Республиканские системы Сиенара ** Sienar Design Systems * Merr-Sonn Munitions, Inc. * Nordoxicon Unlimited * Силы безопасности Отдалённых регионов ** Outland's anti-pirate taskforce * Флотские системы Сиенара ** Chief Executive Officer * TransGalMeg Industries Inc. |species= |vehicles= * Звёздный корабль ** Крупный корабль *** Звёздный разрушитель **** Звёздный разрушитель типа «Воспрещающий» ***** Imperial Interdictor ** Корвет *** Корвет CR90 **** ''Liberator'' *** Stealth ship ** Крейсер *** ''Gozanti''-class Assault Carrier ** Звёздный истребитель *** Серия TIE **** TIE Boarding Craft **** TIE Fighter Prototype **** TIE/sh shuttle |technology= * Beam altimeter * Пушка ** Лазерная пушка *** Тяжёлая лазерная пушка H-s1 *** H-s9.3 twin laser cannon *** Лазерная пушка L-s7.2 *** L-s9.1 laser cannon *** Лазерная пушка L-s9.3 *** Лазерная пушка L-s9.6 **** L-s9.6 medium laser cannon *** L-7.5 heavy laser cannon * Energy grid monitor * Flight simulator ** Simulator pod * Топливный бак ** Pre-charged deuterium power cell * Heat exchange matrix * Гипердвигательное стыковочное кольцо ** Syliure-31 hyperspace docking ring * Ion-flux cooling system * Kill switch * Мина ** LX-4 proton mine ** Orbital mine *** SJ-62/68 orbital mine * Ракета ** Ударная ракета *** ST2mk 4 concussion missile *** ST7 concussion missile * Ракетная пусковая установка ** M-s3 concussion missile launcher * MGK-300 integrated droid intelligence * Навигационный компьютер ** N-a1 Navcon ** N-s4 Navcon ** N-s6 Navcon ** N-s6.1 Navcon ** N-s6.a Navcon * Poison dart ** Каминоанский сабледротик * Протонная торпеда ** LX-4 proton torpedo * Sensor jammer * Solar attenuation servos * Solar energy collectors * Solar energy accumulator lines * Solar power phase one converter * Solar power phase two converter coils * T-s5 proton torpedo launcher * Компьютер наведения ** 398X bomb sight ** CRX-9 targeting computer ** T-a9a targeting computer ** T-s7b targeting computer ** T-s8 targeting computer ** T-s8.a targeting computer ** T-s9a targeting computer ** T-sj1a targeting computer * TIE cycling rack * Турель ** Лазерная турель *** Lb-14 dual heavy laser turret * W-401 maneuvering jet * Warhead ** Магнитно-импульсная боеголовка |miscellanea= * Parachute * Parade }}